The inventors of the present invention already provided adhesives disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publications No. 2000-219858 and No. 2001-200233. These adhesives comprise a basic adhesive such as a vinyl acetate resin emulsion-type adhesive, said basic adhesive being mixed with a far infrared radiation ceramic powder emitting far infrared rays, an absorption/decomposition ceramic powder, an antibacterial ceramic powder, hollow ceramic balls, etc.
Said far infrared radiation ceramic powder contained in the adhesives of the prior art emits far infrared rays which relax human beings.
Said absorption/decomposition ceramic powder contained in the adhesives of the prior art absorbs or decomposes harmful chemical substances in the adhesives so as to eliminate bad influences on human beings and bad or irritating smells.
Said antibacterial ceramic powder contained in the adhesives of the prior art makes an antibacterial action against molds, Bacillus coll, Staphylococcus aureus, Bacillus pyocyaneus, Candida bacillus, Streptococcus mutans, etc.
Said hollow ceramic balls are contained in adhesives for wallpaper. The hollow ceramic balls are dispersed in the adhesives so as to adjust the temperature and humidity in the building.